My Blood-Sucking Boyfriend: First Meeting
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Izuku was getting home late and has a run in with a vampire who sucks his blood that night and the next day wants to be his boyfriend for some odd reason. What's he suppose to do!


**Hello all! How long has it been since I posted something new? Awhile. So, enjoy this and leave feedback if you want!**

It was a cool night. A young man with green eyes and hair was walking down the street, heading home from work. The cool breeze causes him to hunch up in his coat a little bit. He slips his phone out of his pocket and checks the time with a heavy sigh.

"It's nearly midnight and I'm just now heading home. What a pain. I hate having to come back to work after my shift to cover someone else's." He says softly. "I guess I won't be eating tonight. Well, maybe I'll make something quick and small then go straight to bed after."

As he walks down the sidewalk, thinking of dinner plans a taller figure lurks from the shadows, following him without making a sound.

He stops, a small shiver running down his spine. "Hello?" He turns around. "Is someone there?" He doesn't see anyone but he feels like he's being watched. "I must be getting paranoid from lack of sleep..." He mutters softly before turning around.

He gasps, stumbling back as he stares at a taller man standing in front of him. He can't help but notice how strange he looks. His hair is white on the right side and red on the left. His eyes are different colors too. He also can't help but notice the scar on his left eye.

"My apologies." The strange man says softly. "I didn't see you there." His voice was smooth and soft, like a warm blanket.

The shorter man smiles softly and waves his hand. "It's fine. I did just stop in the middle of the sidewalk." He waves his hand. "I should be getting home." He goes to walk around him but he's stopped.

"My name is Shoto Todoroki. It's dangerous to walk alone at night. Allow me to accompany you."

"Um, my name is...Izuku Midoriya. You don't need to escort me home." He laughs nervously. "I can honestly handle going home myself. I don't live too far from here." He smiles brightly and bows. "Thank you for the concern though."

Shoto tilts his head a little bit. "I see..."

Izuku moves around him and continues to walk towards his home. "That was a little strange." He mutters to himself. "He appeared out of no where. At least it seemed like it." He groans and slaps his cheeks. "Calm down Midoriya, you're just tired is all." He nods a few times. "I seriously need food and sleep."

Suddenly something pushes him down a dark alley and presses him against the hard brick wall. He begins to panic, breathing picking up rapidly and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. His arms pinned against his back and the hot breath of his attacker hitting the skin on his neck.

"I'm really sorry. I can't help myself." A familiar male voice speaks softly near his ear.

Izuku glances back but can't see who it is thanks to the alley being pitch black. The voice sounds so familiar, but in his panicked brain he can't remember who it belongs to. "P-please...take my m-money o-or my wallet. J-just don't hurt me." He begins to beg and plead, tears running down his cheeks.

The attacker glances at his face before moving his mouth down to his neck, his hair lightly tickling the shorter man, causing him to squirm. Sharp fangs extend and sink into skin. Izuku is prepared to scream but a hand covers his mouth. The attacker closes his eyes, sucking on the neck of the smaller male, drinking up the blood.

Izuku groans into the hand, squirming, but not getting anywhere. He whines and his eyes slowly start to droop. He grows lightheaded and leans against the wall.

He pulls back, some blood dripping from Izuku's puncture wounds. He pants softly and slowly licks up the blood and takes a step back.

Izuku groans and slowly slides down the wall, hitting the floor. His eyes feel like lead and refuse to stay open. His vision blurs. He groans and reaches a hand up before passing out.

~o~o~o~

Izuku gasps awake in bed, panting heavily. He looks around frantically. "What? Where?" He sets his hand over his chest. "Was...that all...a dream?" He looks down at his shaky hands. He gently touches his neck. He jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. He looks at his neck.

Two red puncture wounds.

"It wasn't a dream." He says softly and groans. Resting his forehead against the mirror, he closes his eyes.

The sound of opening cabinets and clattering dishes coming from his kitchen makes his eyes snap open.

 _"Who could possibly be in my apartment? I lives alone."_ He thinks to himself. He grabs his plunger and slowly creeps out of his bathroom and down the hall, trying to step as lightly as possible. He makes it to the kitchen and points his plunger at the intruder.

"Who are you?!" He yells.

Turning around and staring at him is Shoto Todoroki. The man from last night. "Oh. You're awake. I hope I didn't wake you up. I figured I'd make you breakfast." He is holding a pan and a carton of eggs.

He stares and lowers his plunger, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. "W-what? How did you get in...? How did you find out where I lived? Did you bring me home? What is going on?" He takes a step back, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest.

"Ah. I'm sorry. You're probably scared and confused. I can explain." He sets down the pan on the stove. "I'm a vampire and I bit you and drank some of your blood last night in that alley. I found your address in your wallet on your ID card and brought you home. I got in using your keys and simply put you in bed."

He takes a couple steps back. "V-vampire...you...bit me." He gulps. "Sucked...my blood."

He slowly nods. "Right, I did. Your blood...was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. So I want to make you mine."

The green haired boy is feeling a little lightheaded. He drops his makeshift weapon and holds his head. "W-wait...what are you talking about...?"

"I want you be my boyfriend." He says slowly and clearly. He is suddenly in front of the human and lifts up his chin. "I want to make you mine. I was going to say husband, but humans need to date first."

Izuku blushes heavily and stares at him, his eyes going wide. "W-what? Boyfriend?!" He starts to panic. "I can't be your boyfriend. I've never been with anyone before. I've never even been on a date before. Look, you've got the wrong guy. Maybe you can find someone more interesting or something."

Shoto leans down close to his face, noses barely apart. "You talk a lot. But it's okay. I think it's cute. I honestly only want you."

A lump begins to form in his throat and he laughs nervously. "C-cute-"

"This isn't the first time we've met. Neither was last night. I've seen you around. Mostly at your job. You're a barista. You work Monday through Friday. Your schedule usually runs Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you work from noon to eight at night. Then on Tuesday and Thursday you work from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon. One of your coworkers called in sick. I made sure of that. So you'd be heading home late, tired and alone."

Izuku didn't take this man for the stalker type, but he was starting to get freaked out.

"I have a habit of stalking my prey before drinking from them. Learn their daily habits. Pick the perfect time to feed. Bump into them. Get them into an alley. Drink what I need. Take them home or to some public place where they can be found and taken home. Then I leave. But, with you." He looks down then back into his eyes. "Your blood was sweet. So I basically have to be with you. Since I made you cry, I thought making you breakfast would make up for last night."

Izuku's head was starting to hurt. He didn't know what to think of all of this. It was all happening much too fast for him to comprehend. He likes his blood so much he wants to date him? Why? He feels bad and wants to make him breakfast? Well, that doesn't sound too bad.

Shoto opens the carton of eggs. "Would an omelet make you happy? I am a pretty decent cook."

He simply sighs and nods. "Sure. An omelet sounds good." Honestly, he was too tired to deal with all of this. He just needs time to think. Take all of this in and think. He goes to the living room and flops down face first on his couch and closes his eyes.

His phone sits on the coffee table in front of his couch and it begins to ring. He groans loudly and picks it up, answering.

"Who is it?"

 _"Deku? Are you alright? You sound exhausted."_

"Oh, Hi Ochako. I just had...well, a long night is all." He laughs nervously.

 _"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you going to be alright? Maybe you should take off work if you're feeling tired."_

"No, I need to go in. I can't afford to take any days off for the next two weeks." He sits up on the couch.

 _"Well, if you want, we can get the gang together and hang out this Saturday."_

He smiles softly. "That sounds good, actually. So you, me, Tenya, and your boyfriend?"

 _She laughs nervously. "I doubt Bakugo will want to come, but I can ask really quick."_

She pulls her phone down and looks over at the sleeping, half-naked, blonde. "Bakugo? Hey, wake up." She shakes his shoulder a bit.

He groans and rolls over, grumbling to himself. "Leave me alone, round face." He mutters and pulls the covers over his head.

"It's important. I need to know if you want to come with Me, Izuku, and Tenya to hang out this Saturday. Probably to our favorite bar."

He growls and sits up. "Why the hell would I want to go with you and your idiot friends?" He glares at her. "Especially when stupid shitty Deku is going to be there?"

She pouts. "You've come with us plenty of times. You literally _always_ say this when I ask. So are you coming or not?"

"Do you plan on getting drunk?" He raises a brow.

She shrugs. "Probably."

He groans and lies back down. He throws his arms up in the air. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I don't trust those idiots to help get you home safe."

She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Then that's a yes. You're sweet."

"Shut up..." He grumbles and closes his eyes, going back to sleep.

 _She puts her phone back to her ear. "So he's coming."_

He chuckles lightly. "I figured. We can decide on the time later." He smiles. "Thanks a lot Ochako. You're the best."

 _"What are friends for? I should go. I have to get ready for work. I'll talk to you later."_

"Right see you later." He hangs up. "At least I have plans to look forward to."

"Who was on the phone?" Shoto walks up to him with his omelet.

"Just a friend. I was making weekend plans." He smiles softly and sets down his phone.

"Oh. I can't wait to see what we'll be doing." He hands him his breakfast.

He takes the plate. "Wait, huh?" He stares at him. "You...why would you be...coming?"

"I'm your boyfriend. I should meet your friends." He sits down next to him and takes a piece of the omelet with his fork and holds it near his mouth. "Eat. Before it gets cold."

"Hold on! I didn't say we were da-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Shoto shoves the fork in his mouth. "Eat."

He starts to chew and his eyes go wide. This was the most delicious thing he has ever eaten. "Whoa..." He takes the fork and starts to scarf down the omelet.

"Oh? You really like it?" He rubs the back of his neck. "It was just something I put together."

He swallows and nods. "It's amazing. The best thing I've had in a long time." He checks the time on his phone and jumps up. "Crap! It's nearly noon! I have to hurry and get ready." He runs to the bathroom and shuts the door.

The vampire takes the plate and puts it into the kitchen sink and starts to clean up.

After ten minutes, Izuku comes running back out to the living room. He looks around and grabs his keys and shoves them in his pocket. Then he grabs his phone and wallet. "Okay. I got phone, wallet, and keys." He takes a deep breath.

Shoto dries his hands. "Have a nice day at work. I'll come and pick you up when you're done."

It is really starting to feel like he has a wife or something living with him. "You...don't have to." That's the last thing he said before running out of his place.

~o~o~o~

Izuku sighs softly as the minutes slowly tick by. He focused on his work to get his mind off of the events from this morning. It has only been two hours, but he's ready to clock out and get some more sleep. It's only Wednesday.

He stares at the cash register as the next costumer approaches. "And what would you like today?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, you." Shoto stands there, smiling at him.

"S-Shoto?" He snaps his head up and stares at him. "What are you doing here?" He panics a little bit.

"Well, I missed you. So I decided to come to work and wait until you're done. I was hoping we could get lunch as well."

He groans. "Okay, sure. Just hurry and order something. You're holding up the line."

"How about a small Latte." He takes out his wallet and hands him the money.

He puts the order in and nods. "Alright. Your order will be out in a minute." He smiles and writes his name on the cup and his order before the next costumer approaches.

Shoto walks over to an empty table near the back. He is a bit sad Izuku isn't going to be the one making his drink and calling out his name. He crosses his arms and sighs softly, watching him tend to costumers. "He's so cute..." He mutters under his breath. He grips his chest a bit. Something about that human always made his chest warm and fuzzy. It's a strange feeling, but he likes it.

A few minutes later his name is called by one of the other baristas. He takes his drink and sits down at his table. He sips his drink and continues to watch Izuku.

After three more hours, Izuku sighs as his spot is taken over and he walks to the break room. He takes off his apron and hangs it up in his locker. He walks up and bumps into Shoto.

"I'm glad you're on break." He says softly and hugs him closely. "I missed you so much."

"Um, you've been staring at me for the past 3 hours. I'm sure you didn't miss me that much."

"It took everything I had not to get out of my chair and hug you." He sets his chin on the top of his head.

He blushes lightly. "W-we should go get something to eat. I only have half an hour you know."

"I know just where to go." He takes his hand and guides him out of his job and down the street. "I have been looking at places near by where we can grab something fairy quick."

"You know, you don't have to do this." This whole situation is strange to him. "I didn't say I was agreeing to being your boyfriend you know." He looks off to the side.

"I know. I have to win your heart first. So that's what I'll do." He holds his hand a little tighter. "I've done research on the internet before going to your job."

He groans a little bit. "Of course you have." He hangs his head in defeat.

Shoto leads him to a small restaurant around the corner. "I read reviews about this place. It has really good ramen. It's on me, so feel free to get whatever you like."

"Huh?" He stares at him with his jaw hanging down. "I can't let you pay! I can pay for my own food. It's perfectly fine. I don't want to be a bother-"

He sets his finger against his lips and smiles softly. "I want to do this. So please, let me."

How can he say no to that face? He can feel his cheeks warming up a bit. "Well, if you insist." He says softly.

Once there, Izuku orders his food from the menu and picks a table for them to sit at while they wait for it.

The green haired boy rubs the back of his neck. "So, you're serious about wanting to be my boyfriend."

He nods. "Eventually, I'll want to be your husband."

His cheeks heat up once more and he looks to the side. "L-let's take it one step at a time...please. Look, you're a handsome man. You seem nice, but...I'm still not sure about this."

"Midoriya...it's alright. I'm sure you need time, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. If you would give me a chance, then I'd be forever grateful. Please?" He grasps his hands together and presses his forehead against the table.

He groans and sighs softly. "Alright...we can try dating." He looks off to the side. "But, if you really need to suck my blood, ask first." He glances down, face turning a little more red.

"Ah, of course. I should be good for awhile though. So you don't need to worry about that." He smiles softly. "Thank you. For giving me a chance. I know you won't regret this."

Izuku feels a lump grow in his throat. Seeing him smile, it made his heart beat a little faster and his stomach do flips. He opens his mouth to say something.

"Your food." His bowl is set down in front of him.

"Thank you." He smiles softly and picks up the chopsticks. "Oh, did you not want anything? Can you even eat human food?" He picks up some noodles and starts to slurp them up.

"Sort of. I can eat a little bit. But it doesn't exactly taste good and I can get sick if I eat too much. I can drink anything though. So that's nice."

Izuku nods a few times as he eats his food. It was interesting to know. He didn't know a lot about vampires. Only things he sometimes see on tv. If he comes with him to the bar this Saturday then he can at least drink and no one will be suspicious.

"So, after work, I thought I'd make you a nice hot meal. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night. I'd be lonely without you."

He blinks. "I um, well...if you want. You can sleep on the couch."

He nods. "Of course. The couch." He is a tad bit disappointed, but he knows he needs to earn more trust in order to have the honor of lying with him in bed.

After Izuku finishes, Shoto walks him back to his job and stops him before he goes in. He pulls him close, lifting up his chin and smiling softly.

"Sadly, I must go. I have to get a few groceries for dinner tonight. Then, I need to make a few preparations. I'll pick you up." He leans down and presses his lips against his. He pulls back and walks away, smiling.

Izuku's cheeks heat up. They turn a dark red. The whole moment happened much too quickly and suddenly for him to comprehend. He blinks a few times then touches his lips. He goes back to work, a little light headed.

As he said, Shoto did show up and walk him home when he finished work. Dinner was hot and ready when they returned and Izuku happily ate his delicious meal. For the rest of the night, they just sit on the couch and watched tv. Eventually Izuku fell asleep and leans against Shoto.

The vampire glances over him. He gently takes a small piece of his hair between his fingers. His eyes filling with a longing. "So soft..." He says softly.

The male groans a little bit and mutters in his sleep.

"Ah, you should get to bed." He mutters softly. He picks him up bridal style and carries him to his bedroom. He tucks him in and kisses his forehead. He closes the door and leans against it.

"One day...I'll be able to lie down next to you." He sighs softly and walks over to the couch and lies down. He didn't need sleep, so he just stares at the ceiling, waiting to make Izuku breakfast. He smiles softly, excited for him to wake up.


End file.
